Witched: The Strength of Seven
by The Spokesman
Summary: This is what happens after the portals are "closed." This is a book series. Expect Book Two to be added soon!
1. Chapter 1

W.I.t.c.h.e.d.

The Strength of Seven

By D.B.F.

Disclaimer: I don't own W.i.t.c.h., but I do own the new characters.

I'd like to dedicate this book and every book in this series to my friends: Lily, Trisha and Christy. I'd also like to dedicate it to Elizabeth Lenhard. Her adaptations of W.i.t.c.h. inspired me to write my own series. Finally I'd like to dedicate this series to my mom and sisters.

Chapter One

"Hmmm," the Oracle said. He was seated in the middle of the Hall of the Congregation. "I sense a great force coming...a destructive force...an evil force. But not from Metamoor. It comes from another world. A world we cannot see. There are portals in this new world that lead to Earth. I fear it will not last."

He paused. he could hear the Congregation murmuring questions. Questions he could not answer.

"A new world?" one said.

"What will happen to us?" asked another.

"Why is this world hidden from us? We can see all others. Can't the Guardians handle this?"

The one that said this was Yan Lin. She was the newest and youngest member of the Congregation. She was once a Guardian. She had passed the responsibility to her granddaughter and her friends. She could still see the disbelief in their eyes when she first told them about their powers. She hear their voices of misunderstanding. She could still see her granddaughter's smiling face when she used her powers. But as quickly as the thoughts came, they left. Then it was back to the problem.

"The Guardians," The Oracle said, "Can close the portals, but I fear the entities that live in this world will be too much for them. But I sense a new Heart has been created to protect Earth from the Beings that live in it." He rose. "That is all."

"But Oracle!" Tibor exclaimed. "There must be more!"

"There is no more," the Oracle responded. "I have said all that I know."

"Does this World have a name?" Yan Lin asked.

The Oracle started to say something under his breath. Then he looked up and said, "Nreyda."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He stood on the sidewalk. The wind was fiercely blowing around him, but not on him. His black hat was still, his long, black cape wasn't even flowing in the wind. He looked up again, and read the sign.

"Sheffield Institute," he said, "It sounds so dumb I might actually like it here." He chuckled to himself. "The winds are picking up," he continued, "A storm is coming."He checked his watch. "5:00," he whispered to himself, "In two hours the school will be full of people."

He shuddered. He never was good with people. He couldn't even hold up a decent conversation with someone."I'm a genius!" he shouted.

"I have an I.Q. of 4000! I can move the world with a single thought! And yet I, the great and powerful Dark Flyer, am afraid of beings that are insects compared to me!"

"You're not all that great, Dark."

The voice came from behind him. He knew it well. It belonged to a girl that he saved, a girl he trained, a girl that didn't know when to shut up. "The girl" was called East Side.

"And you are afraid to show your 'power' in public!"

"What do you want, East?" Dark moaned. He turned around to see her standing directly behind him wearing a long, white dress with a small, red, hooded cape. Dark hated East's personality, but he had to admit, she was very fashion savvy. The sight of the dress made Dark half-smile.

"Flash is looking for you," she answered, twirling around so her dress would twist back and forth in the wind. "Should I tell her you're not coming to breakfast?"

"Tell her I'm busy," Dark said, "I'll get something later."

"So, you thinking 'bout stayin' here?" she inquired.

"In Heatherfield?" he asked.

"No! On the sidewalk!"

"Well, I'll go get changed and come back." He started down the sidewalk, "But I do like it here" he said. He stopped, turned around, and said, "Yes. This is my new home. I'll make this one work. This time it'll be different. I can feel it."

"No," East said, "What you're feeling is that cold wind. Come on! Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_So,_ Irma thought as she walked to the front gate of Sheffield Institute, _It's back to normal life. Boys, school, family. All the boring things._ She sighed. She missed her friends. But after the last portal closed, they had separated.

She remembered it well. Before the portal was closed, Cornelia had already gone AWOL. After that, Hay Lin left. Then Taranee.

_And finally, me._ Irma stopped walking. But it wasn't because of what she was thinking about. No this was much worse than that.

Two problems came up. First, Irma saw Will. That gave her even more grief. After all, being the last to do anything was never good. The next was what Will, and everyone else, was looking at.

A limo was pulling up to the curb! It looked like it was about to pass by, when suddenly it stopped. A long, thin man came out of the front part of the limo. He opened the back door. And then, out stepped the vice principal!

"What?!" Irma shouted.

"What?" the vice principal echoed with a smile.

_Even though she's going to work here,_ Irma thought, with a smile of her own, _she looks like she would be happier if she went to school here._

"Well," the vice principal said, "A crowd. Dark won't like this."

Just then, a small object came into view. it was a small spot, at first, but then it started to grow larger and larger as it came closer. In a few seconds, Irma could see different features of the spot.

First of all, it wasn't a spot. It was a boy! He was wearing a black dress hat, black jeans, and a black dress shirt. _Whoa_, Irma thought as he came into focus, _He looks pretty big._

In truth, he was a normal sized, lightly-built youth, with a black, leather bag on his shoulder."Hey, North!" he shouted to the vice principal. North turned around just in time to see him flick something out of his hand. It landed right in front of her. The "it" was a dime. Was he going to attempt to stop on it?

"He is racing at about 40 miles an hour!" Irma exclaimed. "There's no way he can stop on a dime!" The vice principal, however, merely smiled, as the bullet of a boy came closer.

Suddenly, Irma felt herself beginning to move towards North. In an instant, she found herself right in front of her-and the dime! "Trust me," North said slyly, "He has to stop." Irma shut her eyes. _This is it. It's the end of the line for me,_ she thought.

He was about two inches away from breaking something in Irma's body, when...he stopped?

"What'd I miss?"

Suddenly, another person came out of the limo. It was the new girl. She was wearing blue jeans and a lime green blouse.

"Oh nothing much, East," the boy said. He hadn't noticed the crowd yet. He stepped back to pick up his dime. "Who are you?" he asked Irma.

"Dark," North said slowly, "this is Irma. She'll be showing you around." He took a step back, forgetting his dime.

"I-I-Irma?" Dark stuttered. "The sergeant's daughter, Irma? Oh no! I'll be fine. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Dark," East said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You've got to get over your fear of people. This will help you."

"Fine," Dark sighed. He walked up to Irma, who was surprised to see that he wasn't much taller than her. "Lead the way," he said, gesturing toward the school doors. Just as he did, the early bell rang.

_Oh great_, Irma thought as she walked up to the school doors, _Now I've got bad memories, and a job I hate! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hay Lin sat in her seat, trying not to look too eager. _This is great!_ she thought. _Not only do we have new students, but today is a half-day. And it's Friday! This is the best first day of school ever!_ She almost let out a squeal, but caught herself before she did. _Although, _she thought, somberly, _This new teacher is pretty mean._

The person Hay Lin was referring to was her new math teacher, Mr. Snipe. _He's already got a nickname, too,_ Hay Lin thought, smiling, _The Sniper! _He was given that name by Uriah, after he was caught by him while trying to sell answers to kids for their upcoming tests."He saw me," Uriah huffed, "and he was facing the other way!"

"How does he do that?" one kid asked.

"I don't know!" Uriah snapped at the girl. "But I'll get him for this! Oh yes, I'll get him!"

"Hay Lin," Mr. Snipe said. It sounded like it wasn't the first time he'd said it.

"Yes, Mr. Sniper--err, Snipe!" Hay Lin stuttered. He was standing right in front of her desk, holding a long ruler. _Not good, _Hay Lin thought. _Now I'm in for it._

"Please pay attention," was all he said. "Dark, would you share your notes with the daydreamer?"

"Sure Mr. Snipe!" she heard someone from behind her say. "I love helping people!" Then she saw him. About 5'10", black hat, jeans, shirt, and shoes.

"Thank you," Mr. Snipe said. He walked up to the blackboard and started writing.

_Psst!_

Hay Lin looked around, but didn't see anyone there. _You did it wrong! Don't go too far in thought. Stay so that you can still slightly hear what's going on! I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you. My name's Dark._

"I--" Hay Lin didn't get to finish her sentence. She could feel something across her mouth. It felt like a hand, but nothing was there.

_Ssshhhhh! _she heard the voice say. _Don't speak. Think it_.

_I'm Hay Lin,_ She thought. _How long have you been in my head?_

_Let's just say you didn't get out of there by yourself,_ was Dark's reply. _Friends?_

_Friends,_ Hay Lin replied.

_Want to see something really cool? Save me a seat at lunch._

Just then the bell rang. "Lunch already?" Mr. Snipe complained. "Oh well. I'll make this quick, then. Choose a partner. Together, think of a project to do." Behind her, Hay Lin heard a chair slide across the floor.

"Mr. Sinpe?" Dark said. "I have a partner."

"Good!" he exclaimed. "Who?"

"Hay Lin."

_If you want to, that is._ he said in Hay Lin's mind.

_Sure, _she said.

_Great! Then it's a date! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Oracle sat in his garden. He tried to concentrate. He could see a terrible world, filled with paid, suffering and unnecessary death."This is what the Guardians face," he told Tibor and Yan Lin. She decided to stay with them, since they seemed to be easier to get along with. "But there are others," the Oracle continued, "Two others with unimaginable strength. They will help the Guardians. They _are _Guardians."

"They will teach the Guardians their strength, and learn that they have weaknesses. Together, they will unite and defeat the evil forces behind the Veil which is called the Gate."

"What are the new Guardians called?" Yan Lin pondered.

"They will be called the Keepers of the Gate, in Nreyda," the Oracle responded, "But I fear we have a bigger problem." He looked at his companions. "There is one portal that the Guardians and the Keepers can't get to yet," he said weakly. Tibor walked beside the Oracle, trying to comfort him.

"Where is it?" Yan Lin asked, though she could already guess where it was.

"Here in Kandrakar," he whispered. "I...can't... hold it forever," he said in a scratchy voice. "Go! Get to Earth! Find...the new Oracle."

Tibor and Yan Lin looked at the Oracle in fear. They did not want to leave their friend and master behind. But, after a long moment, they did what he had ordered. They left the garden and started to prepare to leave. "The journey will be difficult," Tibor warned, "You will see loved ones on the path, trying to lead you back. But you must go forward. We must go forward." He paused. He looked at Yan Lin. She had a determined look on her face that showed Tibor she was ready.

"Well," Tibor sighed, "Let's go." Then they left the Temple of the Congregation, and went into the open nothingness that is Kandrakar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six"

All right, I'll bite." Cornelia was sitting at a table next to Hay Lin and Will. "You dragged us all here to see, and I quote 'something amazing!' So what is it?!" She looked around. All of her friends -ex friends that is- had the same expressions on their faces that she had on hers.

"Yeah!" Taranee exclaimed. "what is it? I've got other things to do." In truth, Taranee had nothing else to do. She was actually eager to see what amazing thing Hay Lin had, and if it took some time, then that was fine.

"Hey Lin!" they heard a voice call out.

"Hi Darky!" Hay Lin replied. The boy she was talking to was wearing a black hat with an all black outfit. He was carrying a big, black bag. "I saved you a seat!"

"Well," Dark said, "so you did. It looks like I have to show you something amazing." He sat down in the seat next to her. "Sorry I'm late. Had a small task I had to take care of. I got what you want. I got what I want. Oh hi, Irma! Who are they?" Until then Dark had seemed to ignore everything except Hay Lin. He'd been looking at only her. Then he noticed Will, Taranee and Cornelia.

"Dark," Hay Lin said in a soft voice, "These are my friends. This is Will," she pointed at Will. She still kept her hair short. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. He seemed to admire her brown eyes.

"This is Cornelia." She pointed at the tall girl that looked like a supermodel. She was wearing a pink blouse with a lime green skirt. _Blue eyed blonde,_ he thought, _Probably stupid too._

"And this is Taranee." She pointed at the small, tan girl with blue braids. She was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans.

"Pleased to meet you," Dark said. He stuck out his hand. "Wait," Dark said, pulling his hand back, "You mean Taranee Cook? The judge's daughter, Taranee Cook?"

"Yes?" Hay Lin said.

"Oh. Well, hi." He only did a weak wave towards her. He suddenly started to try to avoid eye contact with her. Cornelia noted that he did the same with Irma.

_I wonder why he does that? _She pondered, _What's he got to be afraid of? Look at him! He's huge! Why would he be scared of them?_

"Okay, what's so amazing about him?" Will asked.

"It's not me," Dark said, "It's this." He reached in his bag and pulled out...

"An apple?" Taranee asked. "What's so amazing about that?"

"It's not any ordinary apple," Dark said, "It's a special one. It bleeds."

"Yeah right," Irma said in a sarcastic voice.

"Fine. You don't believe me, see for yourself." Dark pulled a knife out of his bag, and stabbed the apple. At first nothing happened. Then, something amazing did happen. The apple bled! "Cool, huh?" Dark could see the fear in them. He would never tell anyone, but he loved fear. He enjoyed watching people show weakness. Then he could see what he needs to teach them.

"So you guys have to do anything today?" Will asked.

"No," Irma said.

"Not really," Taranee admitted.

"Me neither," Hay Lin said, "Hey! Why don't we show the new kids around? That'll be fun."

"Well, if you guys want to," Dark said, "I'll go get East."

_I like East,_ Cornelia thought. She had met her in her first period math class. She looked, and even thought like her. _She's the only person that gets me. I feel like she's a part of me, at times._ She smiled. Just then the bell rang. Usually, that meant more work, but today it meant school's out!

"Well," Dark said with a sigh, "Let's go." Behind him was a petite girl with a long, blonde ponytail. She was wearing a green tube top and blue jeans. "Hi, East," Cornelia said to her. East only waved. She didn't say anything.

"Come on! Let's do this!" Irma shouted, running to the door.

"For some reason, I want to hurry up, too," Cornelia said. She followed Irma to the door.

"Great!" Dark exclaimed. "Now I have something to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Uriah was sulking on Sheffield's front lawn. _How will I ruin The Sniper's life,_ Uriah pondered, _so that it's equal to mine?_ He thought really hard.

_I give up! _he thought. _I hate him so much! How can I destroy him?_

_You can start by following me._

Uriah looked around. No one was there. Everyone, including his henchmen, were gone enjoying their weekend. "Wh-who's there?" Uriah asked, afraid of the answer.

_I am here, my child._ The voice sounded like a woman's.

"Where is 'here?'" Uriah asked, suddenly feeling less afraid.

_Look towards the tree._

Uriah did as he was told and looked at the tree standing in the middle of Sheffield's lawn. He could see a shadowy figure with long hair.

_Do you see me?_ the woman asked. Uriah nodded. His fear disappeared entirely.

"Why do you want to help me?" Uriah asked her.

"Because," the woman responded, "I was told to train young people, like you, by my master." She stepped out of the shadow of the tree. When she did Uriah couldn't believe his eyes! In front of him was a tall, pale woman wearing a long, red dress with a black hat and a long cape, complete with red high-heeled shoes. She looked like the woman of his dreams. Or a vampire."Well," the woman said, "do you like it?" Uriah could only nod.

"Do you have a name?" Uriah nodded.

"Dou you want to tell me what it is?" He nodded again.

"Well mine's Amber. Nice to meet you." She looked up at the sky. "Well," she said, "It's time to start your training. Let's go. It's not safe here anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"What do you think it is," Irma whispered to Taranee while they were walking, "Dark has against us?"

"I don't think it's us," Taranee hissed, "I think it's our parents. Or maybe it's our parents' occupations."

It was true, Dark started acting stangely towards them, after he found out their parents' jobs. He didn't even make eye contact with them.

"And here's the museum," Cornelia announced, pointing at a tall, intimidating building across from them.

_Ah yes,_ Taranee thought, _One of the first missions of the W.i.t.c.h. group._ She smiled at the thought of being a Guardian again. Having powers. Traveling to different dimensions.

_Those days are gone._ The voice in Taranee's head was none other than Cornelia's. _Just let it go. We don't have powers anymore._

But Cornelia was wrong. Only she had lost her powers. After the Guardians had closed the last portal, Cornelia had fled from the group. If she had stayed, she would have seen a giant flash that seemed to preserve her fellow Guardians' powers.

_She didn't,_ Taranee thought, with a sigh, _so she lost her powers._

"I saved the best for last," Hay Lin said, taking Dark by the arm. "This is my house," she said, pointing at a small building with different symbols on the door.

"You live in a restaurant?" Dark asked.

"No, above it!" Hay Lin said. "Now come on! Let's go!"

"This girl is just a giant ball of energy!" Dark panted to East. "She's drug me through the library, the police station, City hall, the museum, her house, and now here." What Dark was referring to was the huge mall that Hay Lin was gazing at. "How does she do it?" he gasped.

"Well that's about it," Hay Lin said.

"Finally!" Dark cried.

"Oh yeah!" Hay Lin exclaimed. "I forgot one."

"Nooo!" Dark cried even louder.

"No you'll like this one, Dark," Hay Lin had a sinister look in her eyes.

_What is she doing?_ Taranee pondered. _We've taken the poor, sore guy everywhere! What could she possibly show him now?_

Hay Lin took Dark's hand and started to lead him away from the mall. They walked for a little ways, and then stopped. Dark looked around.

"So what am I here for?" Dark sounded annoyed. "Look, we've been everywhere already and I-"

"Shh!" Hay Lin covered Dark's mouth and turned him around. "You were facing the wrong way," She said. "Now what do you see?"

"A sign?" Dark said "That says 'The Zot.' What the heck is a 'Zot?'"

"Only the best dance club around!" Hay Lin screamed. She couldn't believe he hadn't seen it till just now. "Come on let's go inside!"

Suddenly there was a _Beepbeep! Beeeeeeeep! _form Dark's phone. "I gotta go," he said, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Hay Lin answered. She started to walk down the sidewalk towards her house.

"Tell your friends," Dark shouted, "That wasn't really blood." She turned around, waved and started walking again.

"Whoooo! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" East needed no introduction. "Way to go, loverboy! You think you'll stay long enough to see her again?"

"I live right next to a place she recently visits," Dark said, walking across the street. He walked up to a small house and twisted the knob. "I'll see her again," he whispered to himself, "Soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Oracle stood in the garden. he was losing his strength. He could see Tibor opening a portal to Earth. He saw Yan Lin watching him, waiting eagerly to go back to Earth.

_She might be the only thing Tibor has to guide him to Earth,_ the Oracle thought. He remembered when he first met Tibor.

_He had lost everything,_ he remembered, _His home. His wife. His daughter. Everything that had meaning to him was gone. I decided to help him when no one else would. He's been with me ever since._A tear formed in the Oracles eye. _I didn't tell him, out of fear that he might try to go find her. But now it's too late for me to...to...to... _

He felt himself letting go. His life force wouldn't last much longer. "Your daughter," the Oracle whispered, "is alive." He started to feel faint. "She's on Earth. She will be an enemy to the Guardians and the Keepers. Her name is..."

He fell to the floor. His was almost gone, and the portal was almost open. He looked at the ceiling of the garden. Everything in the room seemed to be listening to him. Waiting for a name. He gave the name. Then the portal opened. The Oracle was no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Higher! Raise higher!" Amber's voice echoed through the chamber. _So this is what he meant when he said "It will be difficult,"_ she thought, _I wonder if I was this much trouble. _She had been talking to Uriah. They had been practicing for the equivalence of a year, and he'd been progressing, but now seemed to be hung up.

"I said HIGHER!" she shouted.

"I-I can't!" Uriah strained. "I-It's too hard!" He had been trying to make himself raise up to the ceiling, but the highest he could go was to the second floor of the chamber.

"How can you master all of the elements, including the hardest of them all, Fire, and not be able to reach the top of this tiny place?" In truth, the arena was rather big, but not as big as Amber wanted.

"Well, I have mastered the elements, but flying isn't one of them!"

"What do you think Air Warriors, like myself do?"

"Fight? You're warriors."

"We're **Sky** Warriors! We fly! If you ever want to master Air, you must learn how to fly! Flying takes concentration. Less talk! More fly! Now raise _HIGHER_!"

"I can't concentrate on just this! I've got too much on my mind!"

"Well get that stuff off your mind! Do it! Or I'll have to show you how fling will help me hurt you."

The thought of being hurt by a girl angered Uriah so much that he could only think of out doing her. _I'll show you,_ he thought, _I'll show everyone! Including that stupid police sergeant and his daughter. That's who I'll try this on first. Then on Judge Cook and her family, and finally-_

_Thud!_

"Ow!" Uriah had been so concentrated that he had forgotten about everything, except for being better than everyone else. While he was thinking, he had started to rise higher until he hit the ceiling!

"Good. Good!" His teacher below him said, rising towards him. "Your skills are complete. I can teach you no more."

"Well," Uriah said with an evil smirk, "Since you can't teach me, I'll teach you!" With that, Uriah conjured a huge gust of wind, that blew Amber, and everything else, away from him. Then he created a huge fireball, and used it to burn a hole through the chamber.

"I bid you farewell, Amber!" He shouted as he flew out of the chamber. "perhaps we'll meet again!" He turned back to look at her one last time. _And if we do,_ He thought, _I'll do to you what I've planned for them. _He started towards the first place he decided to wreak havoc on...Irma's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Cornelia! Cornelia!" The screams echoed throughout the condominium.

"Cornelia! Cornelia!" The sound of tiny footsteps could be heard as the screaming child ran back and forth, from room to room.

_This can only be one person,_ Cornelia thought. She was laying on her bed.

"Cornelia! Come quick!" Lillian was standing outside of Cornelia's room. "There's this weird guy at the door that says he's your friend," she panted, "I didn't let him in yet. He says his name is Dark. Do you know--"

At the name "Dark," Cornelia shot out of her bed. She pushed her sister out of her room, told her to let him in, and slammed the door shut.

_All right,_ Cornelia thought, _I've got to stay calm. Oh my god! What am I going to wear?_ Cornelia ran to her closet and flung the doors open. She sighed. _Nothing to wear. Nothing to impress Dark, at least._

She pulled out a pink blouse, then threw it back in the closet. _Too flirty. Dark doesn't seem like the kind of guy who likes that._ She pulled out a blue blouse, but tossed it back. I_ hate this blouse! He'll probably hate it too. _She sighed as she walked out her room. _I guess that this will have to do._ She was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans. She had big, gold hoop earrings on.

"Hi Dark!" she said as she walked down the stairs. "Ignore my little sister. She's such a pest."

"I know," a voice said, though Cornelia could have sworn Dark didn't move his lips. He was sitting on her parents' sofa, wearing a black dress hat that covered his eyes, a black dress suit, and a long, black cape. To complete the look, Dark was wearing black tap shoes and was holding a black brief case.

"Did you just say something?" Cornelia asked him.

"Yes." His response seemed to echo through the condo. "And, yes, I didn't move my lips. You see I'm a ventriloquist. I do puppet shows for children." He paused and looked around. Cornelia saw him wave at Lillian.

"I'm also a contortionist," he continued, "a juggler, an artist, a martial artist, an illusionist, and an actor. I used to be rich and famous, but I gave most of my wealth to charity. Well I _give_ most of it to charity. I'm still rich, and the way things are going, I'll be rich even when I die." He smiled, and turned towards Cornelia.

"This is a gift for you," he said, placing the case in her hands. "I hope you like it."

Before she could say anything, Dark turned to Lillian. "You look like a handful," he said, smiling even wider. "Here." He reached in his pocket. "I knew you had a sister, Corny," he said, "so I brought her something too." He pulled out a small, red rose and gave it to Lillian. "Try to be good, okay?" he said sweetly. He turned back to Cornelia.

"The reason I came here," he said, using his ventriloquist ability, "is because North wanted to talk to us: you, me, Will, Irma, Taranee, East and Hay Lin. She said something about a portal and some place called-"

"Metamoor?" Cornelia blurted out.

"No," he replied, "She called it Nreyda. I don't know how I know this, but it mean 'the world of the Elements.'"

"The world of the Elements?"

"Yeah. We have to go now. Everyone's waiting on us. Come on! Let's go find out what this 'Nreyda' place is!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

North sat on a chair. She was surrounded in a circle of her daughter, and her new friends. Dark was leaning on wall in the room. She smiled. She could see their eagerness. Even Dark was curious.

"It seems that we are in the presence of an ancient power," she said. Dark and East looked at each other with confused looks, while the girls started to look uncomfortable. "Don't be shy, girls," North encouraged them, "Come on! Show us what the Guardians can do."

"'Guardians?'" Irma inquired, pretending to not know what North was talking about, "Where? What are they guarding?" North laughed. She looked at Dark. He nodded, and stared at Irma. Then at Will. Then Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin. Then he laughed."

You can't lie to someone who can look into your eyes and really be reading your mind," East said, trying not to smile.

"So?" North asked Dark.

"Well," he began, "I saw a lot of things. I saw one girl talk to her electric appliances." He turned towards Will as he said this. Then he turned to Irma. "I saw another girl that could make water dance, by just thinking about it." He turned from her to Cornelia. "I saw yet another girl clean her room without lifting a finger." He turned to Taranee next. "I saw a different girl who could shoot fire out of her hands." Then he turned to Hay Lin. "And then I saw a girl who could create a tornado from a cool breeze."

Instead of walking back, he sat in front of Hay Lin, took her hand, and rubbed it between his hands.

"Your hands are cold," She said, rubbing her hands together. Dark smiled warmly.

"So is everything else," he said, taking her hand. He put it on his chest. She could feel his heart beating, but he was still cold.

"Shouldn't your blood flowing make you warm? she thought.

"Yes," Dark replied, "but not mine. It's special."

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked.

"Can we stay on topic please?" East's annoyed tone made Dark and Hay Lin decide to continue their discussion later.

"Good," North said. She pulled out a small, black, glowing orb, the size of a golf ball. "This is the Heart of Phoenix," she announced. "It contains unimaginable power. It will transform you into powerful beings, called Keepers of the Gate." She looked at them with a strange gaze.

_I knew this was coming, the girls heard Dark think, It's story time._North began to speak,

"Once there was a great war between two nations. The war lasted for ten thousand years. After that time, the children of the nations began to start thinking, and decided to be peaceful. But then one of the Darkness Nation's and one of the Death Nation's, the two fighting nations, people decided to be married. This didn't sit well with either of the two Nations' officials. They decided that, instead of executing the couple, they would be exiled from both Nations for eternity."

"Before they were exiled, the Death Nation woman had a son. She named him Nrey. After exiled, the couple took Nrey and fled to the Earth Nation. They stayed silent about their origins, since the Nations were all at war. Nrey grew up and married the daughter of the Gaia King. They had a son and daughter. Unfortunately, the son didn't live very long. The daughter was named Nreyda. But this is not the end of the story."

"Nreyda wanted peace for her world, So she traveled to the Water Nation. There she created peace between the Earth, Water, Darkness, and Death Nations. While in the Water Nation, Nreyda married a Water Nation farmer. Together they had a son, called Nreyd. She encouraged him to go out of the four Nations and try to unite the other Nations. He left, on his 17th day of birth, to go to the Air Nation."

"He wasn't there for long. The Air Nation wanted peace since the first War of the Elements. But while he was there, he married an Air Nation warrior. They had a son. Together, Nreyd and his wife, whose name has been long forgotten, taught their son, Will, how to make peace with the other Nations. Each Nation has an ability, special to their element. Will had the ability to use Darkness, Water, Earth, Air, and Death abilities. He decided to go to the Nation of Quintessence, the purest of all energy.""He stayed there his whole life. He married a young woman, and had two sons and two daughters. He taught them how to use the powers he had, and their ,mother taught them how to use energy of all kinds, including lightning. The four decided to carry on what there father started, and together went to the Nation of Light."

"On the way, the two sons died. Then one of the daughters died. In the end, the one daughter made it to the Light Nation. There she met a young villager, of whom she wed. They had three daughters and two sons. They wouldn't make peace with this Nation for one hundred years. The three daughters left, to try to bring more Nations together in the truce, while the brothers tried to persuade the leaders of the Light Nation to join the truce. The three girls went to the Life Nation."

"There, two of the girls stayed and had a son and daughter each. The sons and daughters left with their Aunt to the next stop, The Fire Nation, The biggest and most powerful of all Nations."

"The five of them each married a Fire Nation person, and had children. They taught them how to use all the different Nations' powers. But as they learned their powers, the children became vicious. Exiled from all Nations, they fled to the only place left. They fled to the Vampiric Empyre, also known as The Vampyre. While they were there, they had children, and taught them how to use all powers. And being vampiric, they were even stronger. But they were kind, and knowing that their parents were evil, they trapped all of their power in a small, onyx amulet."

"This is the amulet," North said, "It contains the purest of all power. It will help you close the portals that lead to Nreyda. The portals were created by the kind Children of the Vampyre. They scattered them all across Nreyda. The once peaceful world chose a king to be ruler of all Nations. His home would be The Vampyre. This worked for the longest time. Then one king became ill. He had two sons and a third one coming. His two sons were evil, so he gave the kingdom to his soon to be born son. But the two evil sons decided to kill the king before word got out. Together, they planned to kill the youngest son, but their mother had escaped."

"She was a resident of the Vampyre, and had helped create the portals. She had made a portal opener that only the purest of heart could use. She used this to open a portal save her son. The two older brothers have ruled Nreyda in fear after that. It is your jobs to save the Nreydans from the evil brothers, and restore peace to their world."

North stopped. She stuck out her hand that held the Heart of Phoenix. It floated over her hand, and seemed to be looking at each of the six girls. Then it flew to Dark.

"Dark," North said, "you are the Keeper of this Heart, like Will is the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar." She looked around. The she said, "You and East are the new Keepers of the Gate."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The door seemed to shake as it was banged on.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Irma's step mom shouted.

_Hmm_, she thought,_ Who could that be?_

_I'll bet it's Irma_, she decided after a long moment of pondering, _She probably left something._ She opened the door. Instead of Irma, she saw a young woman, about 25 or 26, wearing an eerie, black robe that covered her feet.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Irma Lair," the girl said, "I need to talk to her."

"Well," Irma's mom said, "I'm Anna Bannister. I'm Irma's stepmother. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No trouble. I need to speak with her father, as well. And I guess I'll need to talk to you, too." She looked up at the sky. "Well," she sighed, "Let's go get your family."

"What's wrong?" Anna asked her.

"Nothing," she replied, quickly, "I just have to get you and your family out of here. Something's coming for you guys. I also have to go to the Cook, Vandom, Hale, Lin, and Side and Flyer residencies."

"Why?"

"You are all marked. Doomed to suffer the same fate: a slow, painful death. I was appointed the task of saving you from this fate. I have said too much. Come on!"

"But who are you?"

The woman turned from her face. Anna could see a tear in her eye. "I am Heather," she said, her voice breaking, "I'm the mother of Irma."

"Irma's mother? How can this be?" Anna said in shock. "You died while giving birth to her."

"No, I didn't. I died, but the doctors were able to revive me. When I went to see my newly born daughter, she and Tom were already gone. They were told that I was dead. I decided to leave it that way. I left Heatherfield, so I didn't have any suspicions arise. I went to California, to the town called The Fallen City. It's close to Hollywood. There I met a young woman. She taught me how to Concentrate. I stayed with her for the past 14 years. I've come back to ensure the safety of all that she loves. All that I loved. All that you love. And in doing so, I have the same fate as you. Now come on! Let's save our husband, and our children!"

With that, Heather took Ana's hand and together they left to the Cook residence.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Well," Will said with a sigh, "I think that I can show you this now." She closed her right hand. Suddenly, bright, pink lights shown from it. When she opened her hand, a small, pink orb, with a strange silver clasp was hovering over it.

"The Heart of Kandrakar," North said in awe, "I've heard of its beauty, but I never thought I'd see it myself." She walked towards Will. "Show me what you look like," she said, "Show me what you look like when your powers are at their peak."

Obeying North, Will closed her eyes. "Irma! Water!" she shouted. The Heart shot a blue teardrop at Irma. "Taranee! Fire!" It shot a red teardrop at her. "Hay Lin! Air!" It shot a silver one at Hay Lin. She paused for a long moment. Finally, she whispered, "Cornelia. Earth." A small, green teardrop went towards Cornelia.

The five girls were wrapped in colorful lights. The light were so strong that it whipped their clothes off of them. Suddenly, the girls felt their bodies changing. Their small bodies became taller and more curved. Then they felt their powers surging through them.

Almost instantaneously, they were completely transformed, wearing their green and pink outfits, so retro that they looked cool.

"Wow," was all that East could say. North looked pleased to see that she was right about them. Dark, on the other hand, looked as if he was bored.

"Eh," he said.

"What?" Irma said, walking towards him. "You don't like our new look?"

Dark snorted. "You look like supermodels," was his response.

"Well that's good, right?" Hay Lin asked.

"I hate supermodels," Dark said, "They look nice, but they only care about themselves."

"That's not us at all!" Irma protested. "We help people."

Dark walked to the door of the room they were in. "If you do help people, prove it."

"How?" Will asked him.

"Help me," he started, "I ask this of all my pupils. Give me something that I can't give myself. It's something that you can't buy or steal. Something that you can't take, only give. It's a riddle. If you can figure it out, and give it to me, I will give you all that you want."

"What is this thing?" Cornelia asked.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," Dark replied. He paused. Then he turned away from the girls. He had been holding the Heart of Phoenix while talking. "Well," Dark said with a yawn, "It's time for you girls to leave. Goodbye." With that, Dark waved his hand toward the door. The door opened, almost magically.

Will and the others transformed back into their original form, and walked out of the house. "Let's go to my house for a snack," Hay Lin said. The girls agreed, and they set out for Hay Lin's house. When they got there, they were in for a shock. Hay Lin's parents were gone! The girls then went to Irma's house. Her parents, as well as her brother, were gone, too.

House by house, the girls found that all of their parents were gone. "Let's go back to Dark's house," Will said. They went back and told him what had happened.

"Well," he said, "get some sleep. Tomorrow, we set out to find your parents."


End file.
